Lose To Win
by 2Addicted2YourLove
Summary: Beth Greene is a doctor in training. She comes across cancer patient, Rick Grimes. Through him, she learns there's more to life than just surviving. Will she find, deep inside, who she really is? And love? "Life is so short. And people choose to live it the hard way. Forgive others. Smile. Build a bridge. Get over it. Be happy." Rick/Beth AU - CHAPTER 5 IS UP
1. Chapter 1: Everyone Has a Story

**Hello, Salut, Ciao, Hola, Ni hao. I'm back. Its been forever since I've been gone but its been for legitimate reasons. I have gone through a lot. Family related, health related, everything. But I'm soooooo much better now. I've gone and read through some of my Brick stories and I realized that they make no sense and are just all over the place. Well to me anyways. But I'm back. With new insight. So with that being said, I will either delete those stories or start over. But anyway, I say that to say this. I'm starting a completely different story and its completely AU and Rick and Beth are a tiny bit OOC. But only a tiny bit... So here it is. "Lose To Win."**

**Right now, the rating is T. Idk it may change later. But please review. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lose To Win – Chapter 1<strong>

_***Beth's POV***_

"Beth Greene?" a doctor called.

"Yes. I'm here to assist Doctor Lee?" I said as more of a question, standing up from the seat I've been sitting in for what seemed like hours.

"Oh yes… Doctor Lee isn't here today but you're a Yale graduate. I think you'll be just fine with just a few instructions. I'll walk you to the patient you'll be tending to today. You know basic procedures right?" she asked. I nodded knowing fully well I didn't really know. She took me to a room and handed me some things. "If you have any major problems, just press one on your beeper. I should pick up. My name is Amy. Good luck."

Well just feed me to the lions then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*No one's POV*<strong>_

That's Beth Greene. She's 22 years old, just out of college. Graduated with a 3.9 GPA from Yale. Her major is biology. Minor in music. She's the youngest in her family of 5. Her sister, Maggie, is 27 and married with a child. Her brother, Shawn, is 25 and single. Her mom and dad, Hershel, 64, and Annette, 59, have been married for 40 years. Her family was far from perfect but she loved them and wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Unknown POV<strong>*_

I woke up once I heard a ruckus outside of my hospital room door. The sun was really bright today. I regretted opening my eyes. But there was no going back to sleep now. I tried not to sleep too much. As a cancer patient, it's all you want to do. I couldn't be like that. Some let cancer take complete control. And the rest, like me, allow it to be the reason we live life to the fullest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Beth's POV*<strong>_

I walked into the room. Not so gracefully. I didn't think I'd be on my own this quick. I heard rumors that this is usually how it starts off. You never assist anyone. You start off all alone and you just figure things out on your own.

"Let me guess. You're just out of college. You're supposed to be an assistant." I heard a raspy deep voice with a thick southern accent say.

"Umm…. Is it that obvious?" I asked blushing, looking up at the guy once I got the things in my arms situated.

He was sitting up in the bed. He was very pale. Very thin. Very sickly looking. But he was smiling. And his eyes shined a bright blue.

"Yea kinda. I mean. This happens all the time. Kids about your age stumble into my room. They're usually here to assist Doctor Lee. Except… Well there's no Doctor Lee." he said clasping his hands together, putting them in his lap. I frowned.

"Really?" I asked rhetorically and sighed. He nodded.

So the rumors were true.

"I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. And you are…" he started then his eyes wondered to my tag. "Beth. Hi Beth." I was a little amused and enlightened by the playful tone in his voice.

"Hi Rick. You can call me Miss Greene." I said.

"Ehh. I think I'll just call you Beth." he said shrugging.

"Okay." I said shrugging as well. "Well I'm here to… to um." I just looked at the pile of things in my arms. He just stood up from the bed and took the pile and put the items where they needed to be. He hummed as he did so.

"Now you know what to do from now on." he said smiling climbing back into the bed.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You either stay here. Or roam around like the rest of them. I mean. I'm your only patient for right now." he said lying back sighing. I looked around awkwardly. "Chronic lymphocytic leukemia. Stage tres. Tres is three in Spanish." I looked back over at him and his eyes were closed. I giggled.

"I know what tres means." I said. He grinned, as his eyes remained closed. Then he just sighed again. His facial expression went to about neutral. I just watched him.

"It's really not that bad you know." he said then opening his eyes.

"Mm what?" I said then looking down.

"Having leukemia. It's not that bad. Well its not as bad as people make it out to be." he said.

"I never said –" I started.

"I know, I know. But you've been staring since you got in here. Its plain and clear. You feel sorry for me. So I'm just gonna put that to a halt. Don't feel sorry for me. Please." he said then taking in a sharp breath. He held onto his stomach and started to cough. He then grabbed a napkin next to his bed and started to cough into it.

It sounded painful.

Then it stopped. He balled the napkin up and threw it into the trash.

"Its just blood." he said standing up. He walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.

"Just blood." I mumbled.

He finished brushing his teeth and came out, walking back to his bed.

"Umm. Here. This may help." I said pulling out his pills from my scrubs. I pulled out one pill and handed it to him.

"Ugh. I hate those. They're way too big to be considered pills." he said rolling his eyes.

"It helps with the coughs." I said quietly. He smiled.

"I know. I've been here for 4 years." he said then popping the pill in his mouth.

"4 years? Does anyone come visit you?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I don't really have family. Parents are dead. Wife left me when I got sick. For my best friend." he said nonchalantly. I looked down.

"Sorry." I said.

"Stop. Feeling. Sorry. For. Me." he said. "My parents have been dead since I was 13. As for my wife and best friend. They're missing out. I'm awesome. But whatever. It was about 99.9% my fault anyway. I was a wreck before I was even diagnosed." I looked back up at him again.

"That's a nice way to look at it." I said.

"It's… the only way to look at it." he said sighing deeply. "What fun is it to stay angry at people? I'm dying. I don't want to stress over people that aren't stressing over me. I want to live the rest of my life happy. It's just… easy."

"How is it easy?" I asked.

"You know… The same way its easy for someone with perfect health to stay mad at someone. I know because it used to be me. Its easy to live a safe life. Always looking over your shoulder. Its easy to do what others want you to do rather than what you want to do, to make them happy. Its easy to start petty arguments with the people you love most. Life is so short. And people choose to live it the hard way. Forgive others. Smile. Build a bridge. Get over it. Be happy. Live your life. Take risks." he said.

"Of my 22 years of life, I don't think I've ever come across anyone who thinks like you. It's really umm, refreshing?" I said unsure of my wording. He smiled and shrugged.

"What's your story Beth Greene?" he asked.

"My story… I'm not sure I have one." I said.

"Everyone has a story. Come sit." he said pointing to the chair next to his bed. I walked over slowly and sat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thats it for the first one. Short but more to come if you just review. Let me know if you want to read more of this and if I should continue my other two Brick stories. Love you guys. xoxo...**


	2. Chapter 2: And You Could Die Tomorrow

**Hello again. I'm back for another chapter. I enjoyed reading you guys' reviews. Since you guys responded so quickly, I decided to officially do this story. Yes it's a late update but I'll admit I'm probably the worst of the worst about updating. But because I love you guys so much:)****… Alright, now. On with the story.**

**T rating for now but is M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

_*Italics are flashbacks or lyrics_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lose To Win – Chapter 2<strong>

**_*Beth's POV_**_*_

_I sat on my bed in my room, on my Taylor guitar that I bought for myself just a couple of days ago on my seventeenth birthday. I began to get lost in my thoughts as I strummed. I had begged daddy for a guitar last year but never got one. His reasoning was I should focus more on remaining valedictorian and getting into a good college. There was no time for the silly hobbies._

_"Beth?" I heard a deep voice say at my door._

_"Come in." I said. The door opened and it was Shawn. He came in, closed the door and sat next to me on my bed. He picked up the notepad that sat in front of me and started reading._

_"You know, I always liked listening to you sing. Hearing you play guitar is just the cherry on top." he said turning to look at me with a bright smile on his face. I smiled back._

_"Thanks Shawn." I said and stopped strumming._

_"How'd you learn guitar?" he asked. I shrugged._

_"Some guys from school have been teaching me." I told him. He nodded._

_"Beth, why don't you just go to a school of the arts or something? Major in music. You're so damn good at it Beth." he said tapping on my guitar._

_"Daddy would disown me. You know that." I said._

_"He'll just have to get over it Beth. He'll have to get over it. Dad… dad is just used to living one way. Doesn't mean it's the way you should live." he said standing up. He caressed my hair. "You're special Beth. You're talented. Don't let it go to waste because of dad." He then walked out of my room._

My dad was never supportive of me pursuing anything besides medicine. But it was easy for me to push it aside. I just wanted to do any and everything to make him happy. To never disappoint him.

"You sing?" Rick asked me.

"Something like that." I said scrunching my nose.

"Let me hear something." he said with a toothy grin. I shrugged and put my head down a little.

"I don't know." I said.

"C'mon." he said reassuringly. "Its just me and you. No judgments if you sound terrible. I'm forgiving." He rested his hands on his stomach. "If you want me to close my eyes so I'm not looking at you, I will."

"You're fine. I just get a little insecure is all. Whenever someone asks me to sing." I said softly. He smiled.

"Its okay Beth." he said to me. I breathed a deep breath and immediately thought of what to sing.

_I've been down,_

_Now I'm blessed,_

_I felt a revelation coming around,_

_I guess its right, it's so amazing_

_Everytime I see you I'm alive,_

_You're all I've got,_

_You lift me up,_

_The sun and the moonlight,_

_All my dreams are in your eyes,_

_I wanna be inside your heaven,_

_Take me to the place you cry from,_

_Where the storm blows your way,_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you,_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in,_

_A soothin' wind,_

_I wanna be inside your heaven._

"What's that song?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Inside your heaven by Carrie Underwood. My mom used to sing it to me when I was younger." I said with a tiny smile. He just looked at me and sighed. Then he closed his eyes. "I know I haven't sang much lately. It was-" I didn't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have sang.

"Beth…" he started. "That was the most soothing, most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yea. Well besides my voice." he said with a tired grin. "You could probably sing better with a few lessons from me. I gave Blake Shelton lessons. I'm the real deal." I giggled.

"Oh is that so?" I asked.

"Yea but it'd be nice if he'd help pay for some of these medical bills." he said looking confused. I giggled.

"You need sleep." I said standing up from the chair.

"Not tired." he said then sitting straight up.

"Rick, its 10:30 at night." I said.

"Well stay until I fall asleep." he said.

"My shift ends in a couple minutes." I said looking at my hand watch.

"It wouldn't hurt to stay after your shift… Unless you don't want to stay with me." he said fake pouting. "I mean, I would understand completely. Since you've stayed past your shift for me the past two nights."

And just like that, he succeeds. Again.

I sat back down in the chair that I was getting to know fairly well and looked at Rick.

"Are you used to getting what you want?" I asked him with an amused look on my face. He shrugs.

"No, but I tend to put in effort when I feel its important." he said smiling. "I just feel… I need someone here for some reason. It's just nice to have someone. I forgot how that felt."

"I forgot how it felt too." I said truthfully with a small smile. "It is… nice to have someone."

"So you're officially my new best friend." Rick told her.

"Well that escalated quickly." I said laughing.

"What? You don't want to be my best friend? That's fine." He said fake scoffing and turning over so he wasn't facing me.

"You'll easily fall asleep that way. Fine by me." I said shrugging. He turned back over and faced me with a smirk. I giggled. "You are so childish and need to act your age. How old are you?"

"Like forty something. But at least I can make you laugh. That's like the 100th time you've laughed since you've been here." he said smiling.

"Yea you've made me laugh. And I never laugh." I said truthfully. "I've been made dull since I've been in medical school."

"Well that's not good. They're sending you straight to sickness by doing that. Laughter is good. I'm sure you've heard the phrase a thousand times too many. Laughter is the best medicine. But its true." He said. "So laugh more. Don't take things too seriously. People will look at you funny but it doesn't matter. I honestly believe I was punished because I was too serious all the time."

"I doubt that." I said shaking my head.

"Okay maybe not but this whole thing really did change my life for the better. Yea, I have leukemia. Big deal. But my mindset is better than I could have imagined it ever would be. And that fact makes it that much easier to fight this thing." he said. "And now I have you so its all really really great now…" he smirked.

"That is… sweet… I guess." I said shrugging.

"Oh don't act like that. I know you have a little crush on me." he said. "Its normal for girls your age."

"Don't flatter yourself too much there old guy." I said giggling then standing up.

"Wait you're just gonna leave me?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm really really tired." I told him. He nodded.

"Go on." he said with a tiny smile. "I know you can't hang."

"What. Ever." I said smiling back. I walked to his bed and put the back of my hand to his head. No fever. Then I ran my hand over his head. "Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight Beth. See you tomorrow." He said. I walked out of the room and went to clock out. Amy was there clocking out when I got there.

"Beth? Why are you still here?" she asked me.

"Just one last patient I had to deal with." I told her shrugging. Amy laughed.

"You only have one patient. How much could there have been to deal with?" she asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Okay. You got me." I said putting my hands up. Amy shrugged.

"Rick's a charming guy. It's okay." She told me. "But twice your age and dying so don't think about it."

"I'm not thinking about anything. Just how full of life he is." I said.

"But…. he's not full of life and is gonna die soon." Amy said in a warning tone.

"And you could die tomorrow." I told her as my blood started to boil. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too close to him is all I'm saying." she said with a scoff and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Amy's a bitch. Anyway… Short chapter but it's more like a filler chapter to help get on with the story (sorry if it sucks). Please review. Help me. I'll try to update faster. Already working on the next chapter for this. But your reviews really do help. So go on. Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: It Was Different

**Hello guys. Back for another chapter! Thank you all SO SO SO SO SOOOO much for the reviews. Beth/Rick fluffiness/cuteness will come soon. I promise because I'm impatient as well. But enjoy the chapter!**

**T rating for now but is M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lose To Win – Chapter 3<strong>

***No One's POV***

"Hey dad." Beth said into the phone to her father as she sat in her apartment.

"Hey Bethie. I'm just calling to check on my baby girl. How is it going at the hospital?" he asked her.

"Better than imagined. I've met some really amazing people." she told him as much of the truth as she could.

"And you were worried. I told you so." he said. As if she hadn't heard that from him before.

"Yea dad it's great. I have to get going now though." she told him not really wanting to talk to him any longer. Her dad could carry on a 5 hour conversation about success and she wanted to hang up before he had the chance to.

"Oh! I understand. You're a busy woman now. I'll talk to you later. I love you." he said to her.

"I love you too dad." Beth said and hung up.

The truth was, she was off from work today. But she would probably go by and see Rick.

She decided to go to the store first, buy some $5 movies from Walmart then go by Starbucks and get them both some coffee. She was sure Rick hadn't had some decent coffee in ages.

She then began to wonder has he had anything decent since he's been there. She figured she'd go buy him a nice breakfast from Zacadoos. He'd probably like some candy too. And maybe go buy him a new pair of slippers because the ones he has now are kind of worn out. She could probably go ahead and purchase one of those beanie things too to keep his head warm in that cold hospital.

About an hour later, she walked into his room. With a whole bunch of stuff... and things... that would probably brighten up his stay here. She placed the coffee, breakfast,and candy on his side table attached to the bed. She put all the movies near the DVD player. Then she gently placed the gray beanie on his head. That's when he started to wake up.

"Beth." he said as a grin started to appear on his face.

"Rise and shine old guy." she said to him. He felt his head.

"What's this?" he said pulling the beanie off of his head.

"It's called a beanie." she told him with a crooked smile.

"Is this what you kids wear nowadays?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. Put it back on." she told him.

"Yes ma'am." he said placing the beanie back on his head. "Do I look good?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He smiled. "Keeps my head warm too."

"Yea. That was my first thought when I bought it." she told him. "Sit up." He sat up and she rotated the table around in front of him. He stared at the breakfast that sat in front of him.

"You didn't have to bring me all this." he said with a small chuckle.

"But I did. When's the last time you ate something that didn't chip off pieces of your teeth as you ate it?" she asked.

"Okay but you also brought me candy." he said raising an eyebrow looking amused.

"Soft candy." she argued. He shrugged and dug into his food. I sat down and started to drink my coffee.

"Oh and Beth?" he said looking up at me.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Thank you." he said with a tiny smirk. I blushed.

"You're welcome. I bought some movies for you to watch too." she said.

"You went all out didn't you?" he asked sounding surprised then he grinned a huge grin. "For someone who doesn't have a crush on me."

She rolls her eyes.

"One last thing. I bought you some slippers. Because the ones you have on now suck ass." she says standing up and walking to the end of his bed. She lifts the cover and takes off the old slippers then slips on the new ones. "Better?"

"I'm offended that you felt the need to upgrade me." he says jokingly. "But thanks again." He continued to eat his food.

"Rick... Have you ever left this room?" she asks him.

"Not really. Only for chemotherapy." he reveals.

"So really you haven't left this hospital? Ever?" Beth asks surprised.

"Every time they send me home, wherever that's at nowadays, something happens." Rick tells her looking out the window. "I'm practically stuck here. I'm not getting better. But I'm no worse. I'm just lost. I don't know if I have this mission or... Goal I have to complete before I die. That's surely what it feels like. Like I'm stuck on a level of candy crush and need a special ability to help me move on to the next level."

Beth turns red from trying to hold in a laugh. She looks up at Rick and sees the most innocent and confused looking face Rick has ever had since she met him. She doubles over in her chair, laughing hysterically at how serious he was. Then after awhile she got her composure back.

"I'm sorry Rick. That wasn't funny." Beth said sitting back up in the chair casually. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I forgive you. I wasn't serious anyway. Just trying to show you I'm not that old and that I've played candy crush before." he said matter of fact.

"You know there's nothing bad about being old Rick?" Beth asked.

"I'm 41. I'm not old." he told her confidently.

"I consider it old if it's about twice my age." she tells him. He rolls his eyes.

"Old has nothing to do with age." he said scratching his chin.

"Oh really? Thought it had everything to do with age." Beth says mocking him and scratching her own chin. He chuckles.

"Old relates to the people that just sit around all day..." he starts. "By choice." he adds. "And then they die. They just survive. Then they die. That's who the old people are. Beth... Right now. You're the old guy. Not me."

"How's that?" she asks starting to play with her fingers.

"You're survivin." he said as the words cut through her like a knife.

"Survivin?" she asked knowing fully well what he meant.

"Living for other people. Not yourself. You feel because he's your father, you're obligated to make him happy all the time. That is not your job to do. All you need to do as a child is respect him because he's your father. But respect and making him happy don't tie in together. So busy tryin to do that you forget who you are and what your worth is. Parents are supposed to get upset at some of the choices you make. But only for two reasons. They didn't get to do what they wanted to do at that age or just for control. And both of those are really bad excuses. And they hinder you." Rick tells her.

Beth sits there for a moment...

"I hear what you're saying but... where do you find the strength to break free from it?" Beth asks him.

"When you come to a point and say, I want more in life, that's when you break free from it." Rick says to her. "If you want more bad enough."

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Rick!" Lori called as he heard he walking through the house trying to find him._

_"I'm in the office." Rick called out while still focusing on the computer and the scattered papers that lied in front of him._

_She walked into the office quietly._

_"What are you doing?" she asked him._

_"Bills. Bills. And more bills. We're behind on everythin just about." he told her running his fingers through his hair. _

_She came up close behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She kneaded them deep relieve him of all of the pressure built up there._

_"You need to take a break Rick. You're gonna drive yourself sick." she said._

_"If it doesn't get done now, it's not gonna get done ever." he said shaking his head._

_"Rick. It will get done. Let's go out for some ice cream or something. It's really really nice outside." Lori says caressing his shoulders. "We never go out."_

_"Cause we can't afford to go out. Ya think we just got money to throw away? Huh." he says turning around in his seat to look at her. He could tell she was gritting her teeth together to keep from saying anything she would regret._

_"Ice cream... is literally $1.50... a cone..." she said slowly. "Spending $3 is not gonna end the world."_

_He turned back around to the computer._

_"You know what Lori? How about you go get some ice cream then? If you really want it that bad. Here's a dollar and fifty." Rick says taking a crumpled dollar and fifty cents from his pocket. He stood up and turned around and walked up to Lori. He took her hand and held it out flat and forcefully placed the dollar and two quarters in her hand. "There you go."_

_She looked into his eyes. His very cold blue eyes. This wasn't the man she first married. This isn't how she imagined their marriage would be. She wanted to cry but she'd only be more of a burden than she already was._

_She loved Rick. More than life itself but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him anymore. She was simply tolerating him. Or he was tolerating her. Either way, she was tired. Tired of living this way._

_***Flashback ends***_

"You? You said that to her?" Beth said looking surprised. She couldn't really believe that used to be who he was.

"Yes." Rick said looking ashamed. "That was one of the moments I'll never forget. She asked for something so simple. And I- I was so... so vicious to her. I think after that she was just desperate... for happiness so she started to look for it in other things... other people. And I really can't blame her and I don't really have the right to. It was all me."

"And when did you realize this?" Beth asked him.

"About a year and a half ago, I met a woman in here. She was a little older than me. She had breast cancer. She had lost literally everything she had before even being diagnosed with cancer. Her daughter and husband both died in a boating accident. Not even a good two months after they died, she was diagnosed. But not once did she ever feel sorry for herself. And she always had a smile on her face. She started talking to me. She always asked do I ever smile. I asked her, do you ever not smile. And that's when my life turned around. I learned, she always smiled because she was at peace with herself and her... God and even the world. She'd said they left the world happy people. Her daughter and husband. They never ever went to sleep... mad at one another. They were all at peace and when you're at peace with someone or people, it's just that much easier to let them go. Then when she was diagnosed, she figured, everything happens for a reason. She said whether she lived or died, it wasn't up to her. Her only task was to live life to the fullest and just not worry about it. She inspired me. Her name was Carol." Rick told her.

He picked up a small box from his bedside and opened it. He took a picture out and handed it to Beth.

"That's her." Rick said.

"You two looked close." Beth said smiling.

"Yea. She was like and older sister to me." he told her.

"When did she..." Beth started.

"She died two or three weeks before you got here. With of course a smile on her face." Rick said with a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry Rick." Beth says to him.

"It's fine. Really. I was... at peace with her." Rick says. "I cried for about 5 minutes maybe but it was like she was here telling me to stop. And I did. And I haven't cried since."

"Wish I could have met her. Seemed like a great person." Beth told him still looking at the picture in her hands. Then she immediately changed the subject. "Wow your hair."

"Yea that was before it all fell out." he said. "I miss my hair."

"Pretty handsome, I'll admit." Beth tells him biting her bottom lip.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome anymore?" he asked smirking.

"No. You're still handsome. But in a different way." she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You just seem happier right now than you do on this picture." she says.

"I agree. That picture was when I first met her and was still angry with the world." he admits.

"Definitely more handsome now then." she tells him smiling. "Especially with the beanie." He grins.

"Thank you Beth." he says and the way it rolls off his tongue sends a chill down her spine. She doesn't know what's different about her name this time he says it but it was different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review review! Brings faster updates. Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's or No?

**I can never thank you guys enough for reviewing. Muah! This is a late Valentine's chapter for you guys. Personally one of my favorite chapters so far. Hope you guys like it!**

**T rating for now but is M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lose To Win - Chapter 4<span>**

It was almost Valentine's Day and Rick had absolutely no idea if he should do something for the woman in the hospital or what. And maybe Beth too since he had taken a great amount of interest in her. A really great amount. Yea... He should do something.

He didn't really have money on him these days. He wondered if he had any money whatsoever in his old house. But how would he find out? Rick looked around the room. Spewing up ideas in his head.

There were a couple nurses on duty but not as many as usual because they had taken the day off to be with their significant others. He knew the schedule of every nurse just about so it made it even easier that some were off today. Beth was off today as well so that made him feel a lot better about what he was about to do. She'd be so against it if she were here right now.

_Rick, your health_.

Rick slipped out of bed and walked to the dresser across the room. He would finally be able to wear something other than hospital clothes. He found some dark blue jeans and a light blue button down long sleeved shirt. He didn't see any shoes though. He looked around the room. He found a dust collecting pair of Sperry's stuffed in a corner beside the bed behind the chair Beth normally sits in.

He replaced the hospital clothes with what he just found and slipped on the beanie from Beth that had fallen off while he was sleeping.

He tipped toed to the door and peeked out. He then looked at his watch. The nurse for Gary goes to check on him around 12:30. But all the other nurses have made their rounds in order to go on lunch break. Even his own nurse for today. He just had to wait about 10 more minutes and he'd be good to sneak out. He knew the back way out so once he got to the first floor he could avoid Amy at the front desk easily.

The ten minutes flew by. He opened his door quietly and looked out in all directions making sure no one was in the hallways. He decided to take the stairs. Safest way to go without bumping into anyone he didn't want to bump into. At most, he'd come across a janitor but right now Rick looked like a visitor so no one would know the difference anyway unless they knew him personally.

He finally made it to the first floor after going about five flights down. He went out the back exit and to his surprise, he made it out, very smoothly.

If he knew it was this easy to get out of the hospital, he would have done it long before now.

He did a lot of walking after he made it out and started to wonder was the house even there still. But he would never find out if he turned around and went back to the hospital.

After about 5 to 8 more minutes of walking, he came upon what he believed to be the house where the worst part of his life happened. And he wasn't referring to Lori. All of the unnecessary hell he brought upon his life and to Lori is really what went through his mind when he looked at the house.

But there was no reason to sulk on it. The pity parties were past Rick and he could feel nothing but relief and happiness that Lori was able to move on with her life. Even if it was with his former best friend.

He walked up to the house and observed just a little. He went to open the door. Of course it's locked. He looked around and observed once more. He saw on the window next to the door that the house had been foreclosed.

No one ever told him about a foreclosure.

He shrugged and walked around the back of the house. He looked to see if there was anything to break a window with without using his hands.

He found a spark plug sitting in between the gaps under the slide door. He picked it up and threw it at the kitchen window. It barely made a sound. He smiled. Breaking in. Feeling like a teenager again.

He climbed in carefully and went straight to his and Lori's old bedroom. When he saw the bed still there, he immediately went and lifted up the mattress. It's where he used to save money for emergencies. He moved his hand around and felt a thick something that felt like a paper package. He pulled it out and it was just that.

But it wasn't something he put there. He opened it and pulled out $500 attached to letter.

_Rick, I'm elated you've finally found this. Right now, as you're reading this, you're either (hopefully) cured or you bravely broke out of the confines of that boring hospital. I'm writing this because there are a few things I never got to say to you after (or before) the divorce. First things first. Rick, I love you. Always have, always will. Believe it or not, you weren't a terrible husband (you weren't the best either but nothing or no person is ever perfect). I just believe everything has a season. Our marriage was only meant to be for a season. Not eternity. I know the divorce was hard on you particularly because during it all, you had leukemia. And I still feel bad about that. Something I could never ever forgive myself for. But at the same time, I don't regret it. If I allowed myself to stay, it would have been hell. And I would've only be staying because I felt obligated to. I know that sounds terrible but I was 32. I was getting no younger. I needed to be free. And be happy. But I wanted the same for you. Knowing the man I first married, I knew you'd find happiness. And here you are, you've found this envelope, proving me right. I always knew you kept money under the mattress for important occasions. So what's her name? Ahh, it doesn't matter. As long as you're happy now. That's all I ever wanted besides happiness for myself. I love you, Rick. Forever and always. - Lori_

Rick didn't realize until after reading the letter that there was still a tiny bit of doubt he had about himself. It's almost as if he heard chains being broken in his mind. This letter had freed him entirely from his past. He was happy he came back.

* * *

><p>Rick had made it back safely (and unnoticed) to the hospital after buying valentines gifts for all the women. They weren't huge gifts but they were a reminder that someone was in fact thinking of them.<p>

Rick made his last trip to one very special room. One very special patient.

Lizzie. She was 11 years old. She had AML. Acute Myeloid Leukemia. Cancer of the blood.

"Lizzie?" Rick said as he walked into the room.

She was in the corner of her room, sitting at her table, drawing. She looked up and smiled big with her tired eyes. She was so sick. But so happy.

"Rick!" she said. He walked to her and picked her up, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day pretty girl." he said then sitting her on her bed. "I brought you something."

"I see that!" she says excitedly. He handed her a teddy bear with a heart on it. Inside the teddy bear was candy. Made just for her so she could hide her candy from her worrisome mom. Then he gave her a card. She opened it and read it aloud.

Life is filled with lots of things that make it all worthwhile, but none is better than your little smile. You light up my world, Lizzie. - Love, Rick

"Thank you Rick!" she said leaning forward to hug him and he kissed her cheek.

"No problem Lizzie." he said to her. "You deserve it. Keep fighting pretty girl."

"Fighting what?" she asked with a grin.

"Atta girl." he said chuckling lightly.

"Learned from the best." she said shrugging. He smiled and walked out.

"Rick?" he heard a voice say. He looked to his right. Beth.

"Hey Beth. What are you doing here?" he asked staring down at her.

She looked so different out of her work clothes. Her hair was down. She wore tiny diamond studs on her ears and a necklace to match. Her strapless yellow sundress went all the way down to her feet. She was absolutely gorgeous. He felt bad for not noticing quite as much as before.

"I just came to see you." she said with a tiny smile.

Who comes just to see Rick Grimes?

"Well I'm glad. You look... beautiful. But you always do." he said and shrugged with a tiny smirk. She blushed.

"Thank you. And you too. I mean... you're not beautiful but well you... I didn't mean you're not beautiful but you're a guy and well a guy can be beautiful but that's not the right word but um you l-look good too. I mean... handsome." Beth said rambling on. Rick's smirk grew wider and wider as she talked not helping her situation any.

"Thank you Beth." he told her putting an hand on her shoulder. "Hey uh, let's go to my room. I have something for you." He smiled a small smile at her. She nodded and followed him to the room. He went on the other side of his bed and pulled out a big bear but not extremely big where she couldn't carry it out the hospital by herself. He also got her roses and a box of chocolates along with a card.

Her mouth was wide open.

"Rick..." she said. "You didn't have to."

"But I did. Happy Valentines Day Beth." he said. "I just wanted to plan and pretend like I have an actual Valentine's... I haven't had anyone in awhile so... I mean not that you're my someone but... Well. Uhh I'll just shut up now." He chuckled nervously.

"You sound nervous... Rick Grimes." Beth now had a smirk of her own on her face. "Sounds like you want me to be your Valentine's?"

"I think you're trying to do a role reversal here. The smirking... That's my thing. Not yours. And you were supposed to let me ask you to be my Valentine's. I don't need you trying to read me." he said finally looking Beth in the eyes with a grin appearing on his face again.

"Well Mr. Grimes, if I read you correctly, you didn't look as if you were about to ask me anything." Beth said tilting her head, showcasing a sarcastically confused look on her face with a hint of amusement.

"Well you read wrong, Ms. Greene." he said stepping closer to her, placing a finger under her chin.

He leans down. Their lips were just inches apart when the door opens. Tara, one of the nurses, walks in after Beth quickly distances herself from Rick. Rick smirks.

"I'm here to check your vitals. Also, you have chemotherapy at 5:30." Tara says nonchalantly while she checks Rick's vitals. "What're you doing here, Beth?" She looks between Rick and Beth then grins. "Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmmmmm. I see a romance coming on? Or no? Idk... Hope you guys liked it! Please review review review! I appreciate them sooooo much and it really encourages me to update!**


	5. Not an update but please please read!

**NOT AN UPDATE:::**

**Not an update but just a little something to let you guys know I'm alive. I plan on updating really soon. Probably sometime this week but I don't want to rush it ya know? I wouldn't say I have writers block but this next chapter I'm writing is kind of hard because I keep writing and deleting and writing and deleting because I fear the story will progress a little too quickly. I'm trying to decided things to take in and out and how to fill in but in a way that its not boring. But it's getting there. I had in my mind that I would start updating on Sundays but I don't want to rush the chapters and make them ya know not good so… Its been a struggle because I really want to put out another chapter for you guys because you respond so so so quickly and its just awesome and more than I ever wished for for this story. But I'm so so sorry for the wait. I'm hoping to get done with this next chapter before the end of the week at most.**

**Also... My other Brick stories (Fredsburrow Lane & In The Name of Hershel Greene) I will be updating them but I think I'm gonna start all over on both because I feel they were most definitely rushed. Probably when I'm good and done with this story, I'll start on those again.**

**But thanks for reading and listening. Hope you guys understand! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5: Gracie Rhee

**I know I suck so bad. I said Friday and it's Wednesday. I'm a bad person I know. But here it is! Also thanks again for your reviews on the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**T rating for now but is M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lose To Win - Chapter 5<span>**

"So what's up with you and Rick?" Tara asked Beth as she sipped her caramel latte.

They decided to go to Starbucks and hangout after Tara had gotten off later that night.

"What do you mean what's up with me and Rick?" Beth asked sipping her frappé nonchalantly. Tara grinned.

"Oh don't act like you're just so clueless." Tara said to her.

"Oh it's not an act." Beth said shrugging.

"You are soooo lying." Tara said shaking her head.

"I am sooooo not." Beth says mocking her, shaking her head.

"Beth..." Tara said glaring at her. "You two were looking... Well you in particular were looking mighty suspicious when I walked into that room today. Not to mention you two were standing like miles apart... Like who converses like that? You two were up to something."

"Tara... Let. It. Go." Beth tells her slowly.

"Beth... No." Tara says.

"Well I see you're not gonna leave this alone..." Beth says.

"You're correct." Tara tells her nodding.

"He was about to..." Beth suddenly finds her fingers interesting.

"He was about toooo?" Tara said encouraging her to go on with her hands. Beth covers her face but unfortunately she still could see Tara's face.

"Kiss me." Beth mumbles. "He was about to kiss me." Tara grinned.

"Why's that?" Tara asked sarcastically.

"Tara..." Beth groaned. "Stop being so annoying."

"You like him don't you?" Tara said with a tiny smirk.

If Beth didn't know any better, she would have thought Tara was Rick in disguise.

"I think it's time to go." Beth says sipping the last bit of her drink.

"You totally like him." Tara confirmed. "I mean I can see why... Not that I'm into guys or anything but he's attractive and charming I guess."

"He's like 41." Beth said rolling her eyes.

"And you and I both know you're not the kind of person to care about something like that." Tara said. Beth scoffed.

"You don't know me." Beth said.

"Beth seriously? I've been here for you since med school." Tara says.

"Yea I'm sorry. You're right. I just don't.. It's not right to like him." Beth tells her.

"Why not?" Tara asks.

"Why not? I could give a list full of reasons." Beth says.

"Shoot." Tara says leaning back in her chair casually.

"My dad..."

"Doesn't matter..." Tara says.

"He's sick."

"Doesn't matter." Tara says again.

"He's divorced."

"Doesn't matter." Tara says pretending to be bored.

"And.."

"Doesn't matter doesn't matter doesn't matter. Excuses excuses excuses." Tara tells her.

"They're not excuses." Beth says defensively.

"Oh they're not?" Tara asks sarcastically.

"No they're not excuses." Beth says as her voice becomes shaky.

"Can your dad tell you who you like and who you don't like? Yes. Is your dad an asshole? Yes. Can you decide for yourself who you do and don't like? Yes. Is Rick divorced? Yes. Are you single? Yes. Does one plus one equal two? Yes. Is Rick sick? Yes. Is Rick still human? Yes. Does Rick deserve to be happy until it's his time? Yes. Do you deserve to be happy? Yes. It's easy as pi." Tara says shrugging. Beth shakes her head.

"I don't think that's how it works." Beth tells her.

"That's your problem. You think too much. Just do." Tara tells her. "Get your flirt on with Rick." Beth grins.

"It's really ironic you're giving me relationship advice." she says to Tara.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tara asks.

"I mean I know you have a thing for me." Beth says smirking. Tara scoffs.

"I'm over you Beth Greene. Way over you." Tara says. Beth puts her hand on her chest pretending hurt.

"Oh wow. That was the sound of my heart breaking." Beth says. Tara chuckles lightly.

"I've moved on to Amy." Tara says grinning.

"Bitchy Amy?" Beth asked furrowing her eyebrows. "What a downgrade."

"I know I know but she's pretty hot... Wait... Bitchy Amy? I mean I know she isn't the nicest but usually you don't jump on the calling names bandwagon unless the person has done something to you." Tara said confused.

"She told me not to get too close to Rick because he's going to die soon... apparently.." Beth told her rolling her eyes.

"Really? I mean it's true he's dying but that's every reason to get close to him." Tara says.

"Right..." Beth said shaking her head. Tara smirks. "What?"

"So you agree?" Tara asks her.

"Agree what?" Beth asked looking puzzled.

"Agree that you should get close to him." Tara says nodding.

"Umm. Yeah I-"

"Mmmhmm. Knew you liked him." Tara says with a mischievous smile. Beth looked at her annoyed and ran her tongue across the front of her top teeth.

"We just met like almost a month ago." Beth says.

"So? You see him everyday for goodness sakes!" she tells Beth. "No more excuses. I need a daily report about you two after work. Here."

"That's not even necessary Tara... But so you can leave me alone about this, I'll try. Okay? No daily reports but I'll try." Beth says.

"It's all I wanted." Tara tells her with a grin. Beth flashed an annoyed fake smile. "But it's getting really late. We should both head home."

"Yeah you're right." Beth agreed.

After leaving, Beth arrived to her apartment safely. She walked in and locked her door behind her. Then she walks to her bedroom and flops on her bed.

Her mind instantly went to Rick she wondered could this really be a thing. Between him and her. In her heart she did want something to happen. In her mind, it was the complete opposite. But it would be her luck if things went wrong either way. So she thought she may as well go for it.

* * *

><p>The next day she woke up around 11 in the morning. She did her hygienic duties then went on and prepared herself an omelette. Afterwards, she went to sit and watched tv, waiting to be called in to work. Her phone started to buzz and she assumed it was her being called in. She answered.<p>

"Yes?" she said.

"Hey Bethie." a soft female voice said. She instantly knew it was Maggie.

"Oh hey Mags." Beth says with a smile.

"What you up to?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing. Just sitting here watching tv. Waiting to be called in to work. What about you?" she asked her.

"Nothing yet. Glenn is on a business trip for like 3 days. I'm in Macon cause I figured I could visit my little sister for the time being." she says with a baby babbling on about something in the background.

"Is that Gracie I hear?" Beth asked with a proud smile on her face.

"Yes it's her. We just got here like 5 minutes ago. We're sitting at McDonald's. She and I got hungry." Maggie said sighing. She then spoke to the 2 year old in the background. "Say hi to Auntie Beth!"

"Hey Gracie baby!" Beth spoke into the phone excitedly.

"Un Bef!" she heard Gracie say through the phone. Beth's smile grew.

"That's right baby. She's actually been saying that the whole way here. Like she knows." Maggie tells Beth.

"Aw! You guys can come over here when you're done. If I'm not here, I'll put out a spare key for you guys." Beth tells her.

"Alright. We're hoping you'll be there. Gracie really wants to see you." Maggie says.

"I hope so. I really want to see her. Haven't seen her since I came to Macon. I'm being deprived of my own niece." Beth said. Maggie giggles.

"Gracie just has that effect on people. But we'll be there soon. Hopefully you'll be there." she says.

"Yea." Beth says.

"Alright then. I'll see you." Maggie says.

"Alright. Love you and Gracie." Beth tells her.

"We love you too." Maggie says. She smiles again.

"Bye." Beth says and hangs up.

Beth was rather excited her sister and niece were coming. It's been awhile since she last saw them. Her and her sister were always close. And when she got pregnant, it brought them even closer. Basically, she had just as good as a relationship with Maggie as she had with Shawn. She felt she could talk to Maggie about more though. She experienced the true wrath of their dad when she got pregnant with Gracie before her and Glenn became married. Their dad didn't talk to Maggie until Gracie was born. But you can barely keep him away now. He loves Gracie to death.

Beth's phone rings and she sighs. It was probably the hospital. She answers.

"Beth Greene." she confirms.

"Hey Beth. We won't need you to come in today. Labor has been high this week. So enjoy the day off." the hospital lead, Jessie, says to her.

"Alright thank you." Beth says.

"Bye." Jessie says and hangs up. Then Beth's doorbell sounds.

She skips giddily to the door and opens it. Standing there was Maggie and little Gracie.

Gracie immediately walked to Beth and Beth picked her up and smothered her with kisses.

"My Gracie!" Beth exclaims and continues to kiss her. Gracie falls in a cute fit of laughter.

"Bef!" Gracie says in giggles.

"Okay okay enough you two. Where's my lovin?" Maggie says closing the door. Beth sets Gracie down and walks to her sister. Maggie pulls her in for a hug and kisses her forehead.

"I've missed you guys." Beth says softly. Maggie pulls away a little to look at her.

"We've missed you too. How are you?" she asks Beth.

"Better that you guys are here. I didn't have to go to work so that's kind of good." Maggie lifted an eyebrow.

"Kind of good?" Maggie asks.

"Well it's good because I get to be with you guys." Beth says.

"But..." Maggie added.

"Huh? That's it. It's good." Beth says quickly.

"You never were a good liar." Maggie says shaking her head.

"What do you mean? What am I lying about?" Beth asks.

"You said it was kind of good you didn't have to work. Kind of means you kind of wouldn't have minded if you had to go. Why's that?" Maggie asks.

"Uhh. Money. Duh." Beth said.

"You and I both know you're not about the money." Maggie says.

"Yea but it's nice." Beth tells hers.

"Yea but that's not what it is. I can read you better than anyone." Maggie says. "You're interested in someone aren't you? You always have carried yourself in a sorta uneasy way when you liked someone. The bad lying starts. You start talking faster."

"Oh so you just know me so well." Beth says rolling her eyes.

"And that infamous quote of yours. Oh so you just know me so well. Or you don't know me. Beth... I know you." Maggie says. "Who is he?"

"It's no one." Beth claims. Maggie looks around noisily.

"Is this a Valentine's Day card?" Maggie said picking up a red envelope from Beth's coffee table.

"Maggie!" Beth exclaims.

"No scweem Un Bef Bef." Gracie said covering her ears.

"Sorry baby but your mama is going through my things without permission." Beth explained to Gracie.

"Mama. You stop." Gracie says.

"It's okay Gracie. Don't you want to know who Auntie Beth's boyfriend is?" Maggie asks Gracie. Gracie's eyes widen.

"Boyfend?" Gracie asked. Maggie giggles and little and nods then opens the card.

"You are not mine, but still I don't know why I am afraid of losing you. I guess of everything I have lost, losing you would be more detrimental to my health than anything else I have ever lost. xoxo Rick." Maggie reads. "Aw whose Rick, Bethie? This is so cute." Beth blushes.

"Um... A patient at the hospital.." Beth says looking down.

"Oh?" Maggie says surprised.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Beth says rolling her eyes.

"Beth. No I'm just surprised is all. It's not bad." Maggie tells her.

"So you're not gonna ask about him?" Beth asked crossing her arms. Maggie shrugs.

"I was gonna get there eventually. But since you asked, I'll skip on forward now." Maggie says smiling. "Full name? Age? Does he have kids? Single? And what's his sickness?" Beth sighs.

"Rick Grimes. 41. No kids that I know of. And he's single but was divorced. And he's has Chronic Lymphocytic leukemia. Stage 3." Beth answers carefully.

"You were always into older guys." Maggie says smirking. "So what got you into this guy?" Beth shrugs.

"Well I basically check his vitals to say least. He's my only patient for now so I don't do much. But he keeps me going in that boring hospital. He's just... funny. Always happy. Very charming. And handsome. I forget he's even sick sometimes." Beth admits to Maggie. Maggie smiles.

"Sounds like I need to meet this Rick Grimes." Maggie says to Beth. Beth smiles.

"He's pretty great. We can go see him later on if you'd like?" Beth suggests with a shrug.

"I'd like that very much." Maggie tells her.

"Good. So what about you? How are you and Glenn?" Beth asks.

"Better than ever. Even though he's gone a lot, he still manages to spend time with us and makes the effort to call us. Gracie asks for him a lot though. She has her fits from time to time. But it's understandable. She wants her daddy here all the time." Maggie tells Beth. Beth nods.

"She's a daddy's girl." Beth says smiling.

"Yea. Most definitely. That's cause he spoils her." Maggie says shaking her head. Beth smiles.

"I can't wait till I have a family." Beth tells her.

"It's the most rewarding thing. Yea it's hard sometimes but that's how it is for everyone. For the most part, it's so great. I never thought I could love so strong." Maggie says kissing Gracie on the cheek.

"Ewwie mama!" Gracie says wiping her cheek rolling her green eyes. Maggie and Beth giggle at the two year old.

"You know you love my kisses." Maggie says kissing her on the cheek again.

"You're so silly baby." Beth tells Gracie while caressing her long jet black hair.

"Daddy say I funny." Gracie says grinning.

"You're very funny. I think it's time you nap though. You talked the entire way here." Maggie says and Gracie frowns.

"Mamaaaa." Gracie whines.

"We're not gonna do this today Gracie." Maggie scolds.

"Mamaaaa I not sweepy." Gracie says.

"Gracie." Maggie gives her a look. Gracie hangs her head then walks to the longer couch. She takes off her shoes then lies down. "Where's your blankets?" Maggie looks at Beth. Beth points down the hallway.

"On the left. It's a closet." Beth explains then Maggie walks down the hallway. Beth walks to Gracie and leans down. "If you take a little nap now, I'll give you a ring pop when you wake up." Beth whispers. Gracie smiles and nods. Beth then walks away as Maggie approaches with a blanket and puts it over Gracie.

It was lights out for Gracie about 10 minutes of fiddling with her own fingers.

"That's the fastest she's gone to sleep... Ever." Maggie says sounding surprised. Beth scratches her chin and shrugs.

"Maybe it's the different environments you know?" Beth suggested. Maggie shrugs as well.

"Probably." Maggie says.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Later, 3:00pm*<span>**

"Gracie get up now." Maggie scolds. Gracie covers her eyes and turns over.

"I sweepy sill." Gracie whines.

"Gracie. It's time to wake up now." Beth says softly. Gracie then sat up quickly. Suddenly remembering with a smile on her face.

"Oookay.. I'm not even gonna ask what that was all about." Maggie says.

"Un Bef give candy!" Gracie says holding her hands out with that cute grin on her face. Beth's face reddens because she's most likely about to get in trouble for bribing her niece now.

"Candy? For?" Maggie says placing her hands on her hips.

"For sweeping!" Gracie says with a duh look on her face.

Maybe it would have been a good idea to tell her to not mention it to her mama.

"Oh Bethie. You're bribing my child now?" Maggie asks shaking her head. "You must want to put her to sleep tonight? Of course... without bribes."

Beth's eyes widen. She was not ready to deal with that yet.

"Umm. Not really." Beth says.

"Well too bad. Good luck tonight. Go get your candy from Auntie Beth, Gracie." Maggie says with a sly grin. Beth in a sluggish manner walks to her room and gets the ring pop for Gracie. Gracie comes running following Beth. Beth slowly hands it to her.

"Tank you Un Bef!" Gracie says and runs back to the living room and sits to eat her candy. Beth follows her and sighs.

"You guys ready to go?" Beth asks.

"Yep." Maggie says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A pretty light chapter. Because either the next one or the one after the next is gonna be pretty serious. Brace yourselves. Oh and review! Love you guys! Muah!**


End file.
